Riley's Almost Perfect Day
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: A little one shot about a few funny mishaps on Riley's wedding day.


Don't own National Treasure. Wishing I owned Riley…

A/N: This is just a one-shot I thought I'd do. The events in this story do not indicate the outcome of National Treasure: Riley's Declaration of Independence.

Riley's _Almost_ Perfect Day

Riley Poole stood in front of a floor length mirror at his parent's house. He was attempting to tie his bow-tie, but his hands were so shaky that he really couldn't do much of anything. Ben had just finished combing his hair when he saw his best friend's struggle. He walked over to Riley and took over the task.

"Nervous, Riley?" He asked. He finished tying the bow and let Riley look himself over in the mirror.

"Kinda." Riley answered.

"From what I see, 'kinda' is the understatement of the year." Ben laughed, trying to help Riley relax.

Riley smiled faintly. "Ben, you know what I'm going through. You were nervous too."

"I know, Riley. But you really need to relax. You're afraid of the change marrying Alexis will bring. You have to just trust that everything will be fine. That's what the Founding Fathers did. Look what happened!"

Riley looked at Ben with mock annoyance. "Do you _have_ to tie everything to history?"

"No, but I like doing it." Ben said with a chuckle. "Abigail gets annoyed with it, too."

Riley's father poked his head in the door. Riley didn't look much like his father, but with the sunglasses on, Dennis looked just like Riley before a ride in the Ferrari. "You boys ready?" He asked. He looked his son over. "Riley…" He trailed off. Dennis Poole was known as the man who always had something to say, but now, his eloquence failed him. He couldn't seem to be able to find the words to express his pride. Instead, he patted Riley the shoulder. "The next time we talk face to face, you'll be a married man."

Riley's mother, Emily, walked in and gasped. "Riley!" She exclaimed. "You look so handsome!" She hugged him, then kissed him the cheek.

"Honey, let's get the car started." Dennis said, intervening on Riley's behalf. They both exited the room, leaving Riley and Ben alone once again.

Ben looked at Riley seriously. "Riley, I know your parents will support you no matter what you do, and I know you like them, but please, lose the shoes."

The crowd had taken their places in chairs in front of the Washington Monument. As the bridesmaids began to be ushered in by the groomsmen, Riley stood at the back of the isle, hidden by a small wall. Finally, after Chloe, Alexis's maid of honor, had been escorted up the isle, Riley escorted his parents to their seats, then took his place beside the minister.

As the chosen music began to play, the crowd stood, awaiting the entrance of the bride. Riley waited anxiously, wringing his hands and repeatedly glancing at Ben, who was seated in the front row. Ben mouthed the word "Relax." to him.

Alexis began walking down the isle on her father's arm. She was glowing with happiness. Riley watched his Aphrodite. Her white gown billowed around her and her face had been covered with a veil that trailed behind her, giving her a somewhat mysterious air.

When they reached the minister, he said to them, "Who gives this young lady away today?"

Alexis's father answered in his Texan accent, "My wife and I." He went to be seated. Riley took Alexis's hands as the ceremony commenced.

By the end of the service, both Alexis's and Riley's mothers were crying. Even Abigail, who was six months pregnant, shed a few tears as the minister allowed Riley to "kiss Alexis. He then announced to the crowd, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Riley Poole!"

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Riley turned and looked at Ben, who smiled and gave Riley a thumbs up.

Riley and Alexis were greeted with more cheers at the reception.

After a few announcements were made, Dennis called Riley and Alexis over to share their first dance together as a married couple.

Riley looked uneasily at Ben. "I can't dance." He whispered.

"Awww, c'mon Riley! I've seen you dance! You're great!" Abigail said.

Riley shuffled his feet. "Yeah, at the Macarena!" He said.

"Look, it's a slow dance. Just go out there and have a good time." Ben advised.

Alexis grabbed Riley's arm. "Riley, I don't want to do this either, but the whole point of this is to embarrass us. Let's just go out there and make the best of it."

They walked out onto the makeshift wooden dance floor that had been laid out on the grass. Somewhere, someone started the song "One-hundred Years to Live." Riley danced unsteadily at first, but more confidently as the song progressed. When it was over, the audience clapped. Other couples began to dance as the next song was played. Riley and Alexis began talking to the guests. As they spoke with Alexis's parents, another person approached them from behind and tapped Riley on the shoulder. Riley jumped and turned around. "Ryan!" Riley said in surprise.

"You still haven't changed!" Ryan laughed. He was about 36, had shaggy blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. "So, you stole the Declaration of Independence. Unbelievable. And now you're a millionaire."

Riley laughed. "I only helped. It was Ben that did the stealing."

Ryan turned his attention to Alexis. "And this is the lovely Alexis Lowell, well, Poole now."

"This is my cousin, Ryan." Riley said to his new wife.

Ryan focused something behind Alexis. "Excuse me." He said, walking toward one of the bridesmaids.

"Is he single?" She asked as she watched the man approach her friend, Rachel.

"Yeah," Riley said. "No one knows why, though."

Alexis's old roommate, Chloe, an African American newspaper columnist, bustled over with a camera. "They're about to cut the cake! Come on!" She grabbed Alexis's arm and pulled her to the table. "Now, before you cut it, I want a picture of you two in front!"

Riley and Alexis stepped in front of the cake. Riley took Alexis's hand as Chloe angled the camera for the shot. "Riley, could you scoot a little to the right?"

Riley stepped sideways obediently, and in his mind he was thinking, "So this is what it feels like to be the main attraction at the zoo." He smiled and Chloe snapped the picture.

Other people gathered around, snapping pictures as the couple cut the cake together.

About ten minutes later, Alexis announced the throwing of the bouquet. "All single women! I'm going to throw the bouquet!"

The young women gathered in a group behind the bride. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The group answered.

Abigail and Ben watched from just under the tent. "I hope Angela gets it." Riley said as he stepped out from under the tent and walked behind the women to talk to another friend. Alexis began counting. "One. Two. Three!" She threw the bouquet of white roses high over her head.

The girls all raised their hands in hope of catching it. The next instant, people were shouting warnings!

"Riley, look out!" Ben shouted!

Too late! The bouquet struck him on the head! He staggered back a few steps, but otherwise, was okay.

"Are you okay?" Alexis called to him.

"I'm fine." He answered, picking up the bouquet and took it back to Alexis. "Hey, why don't you try that again?" He smiled and handed her the bouquet. This time, Riley stayed clear on the other side.

In the end, it was Alexis's friend Rachel caught it.

Next, Riley announced, or more, said that he was going to throw the garter. Alexis sat down on a chair Ben brought out for her while Riley kneeled in front of her. He pushed aside the many petticoat of the young bride's dress. He pulled the garter down her leg and over her shoe. Then, he turned around and flicked the garter behind him into a crowd of single men.

It flew straight into Ryan's eye. "Ow!" he said, picking picking it up off the ground. "Hey, maybe Rachel will marry me!" He said jokingly.

Ben approached Riley and told him that the photographer was ready to take the official wedding photos. Abigail was sent to tell Alexis.

The four met and began walking toward the edge of the reflecting pool. It had become dark and the Washington Monument and Lincoln Memorial were lit up.

"So," Ben said. "Can we expect any little Poole playmates for our child anytime soon?"

"L-little Pooles?" Riley stuttered. "I think it's a little to early to be thinking about that!"

Alexis laughed. "I can't wait to start our own family, but Riley's right. It's way too early to be thinking about having children!"

"So, when you get back from your honeymoon, are you going to start house-hunting?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to, I can't stay with my best friend forever!" Riley said.

They reached the Reflecting Pool and the photographer instructed Riley and Alexis on how they should stand. After a few pictures, the photographer told them they could pick their own pose.

Riley thought for a second, then suddenly swept Alexis off her feet, surprising Alexis, Abigail, and Ben. The photographer captured a shot that represented the true spirit of Riley and Alexis's marriage. Riley was smiling at Alexis, who had her arms wrapped around his neck and was laughing.

The moment didn't last long, though. Riley tripped and stumbled backwards over the edge of the Reflecting Pool. With a splash, the bride and groom landed in the shallow water!

Ben, Abigail, and the photographer rushed to the edge of the pool. "Are you okay?" Ben asked, extending a hand to help Riley up. Then, Riley turned and helped Alexis out.

"I'm soaked!" Alexis said in dismay.

"So am I." Riley said.

The guests had a good laugh over the photography incident. Ryan was the first to offer his wrong theory about what happened. "Already wanting some action?" He asked.

"No, we fell in!" Riley said defensively.

"Oh, right, 'fell' in." Ryan said. "Gotcha."

Riley rolled his eyes.

Finally, after a long evening, Riley and Alexis said their good-byes.

Abigail managed to hug them both, which, in her current condition, was a major accomplishment.

Ben was the last to say good-bye. "Hey, I'm really going to miss you these next two weeks." He said to Riley. "But I know you'll have a good time in Jamaica."

Riley and Alexis began making their way to their waiting car on the other side of the Lincoln Memorial. They were laughing about the day's events. Riley even told Alexis about his attempt to wear his converse to the wedding.

"I would have thought it was funny if you had!" Alexis laughed.

"And all those little mishaps, I think I caused them." Riley confessed.

"How?" Alexis asked. "Did you break another shoelace?"

"Well…" Riley trailed off.

"I don't think we could have avoided those accidents." Alexis said.

"But the shoelace…"

"You and your shoelace superstition!" Alexis said in a mock-sever voice.

Riley stopped. He grabbed Alexis and kissed her. "But you still love me." He said.

"Yes, I do." Alexis smiled.

They were surprised to see most of the wedding guests standing outside the limo they had rented. As they entered the cheering crowd, some of the guests began throwing rice.

Riley and Alexis got into the limo and waved as they drove away.

Riley sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Alexis agreed, leaning on Riley's shoulder.

Their eyes fell on a small package and card. Riley picked up the card and read, "To Mr. and Mrs. Poole." He opened the card and read the note written inside.

For four years now, you have stood by me, Even when no one else would believe me, you believed me. Now, as you and Alexis start a new life together, I would like to give you a token of my utmost appreciation. Once again, Congratulations! Ben Gates

Riley picked up the box and opened it. A small, folded piece of paper fell out. Alexis picked it up.

"Keys? Keys to what?" Riley asked as he examined them.

Alexis unfolded the piece of paper and gasped. "Riley! It's a house!"

Riley couldn't believe what he saw. There was a picture of a beautiful 19th century mansion with large white pillars supporting a balcony over the front porch. The brick was a dark red. The house and driveway were surrounded by trees. The address was listed below the picture.

Alexis noticed a small note in the upper left-hand corner of the paper.

I know you wanted a big house. Will this do? Ben

"Oh my God!" Riley exclaimed.

"I guess we don't have to go house-hunting now!" Alexis said happily.

Riley pulled out his cell phone and called Ben. "Ben, wow, I can't believe you did this for us!"

Ben and Riley carried on the conversation until Riley and Alexis arrived at the hotel they were staying in that night. When Riley hung up, he turned to Alexis and said, "We have the best friends anyone could ask for!"

Alexis smiled. It was very true.

The End 


End file.
